Free! HarukaxMakoto (yaoi)
by infinitewrath
Summary: Haruka and Makoto are both high school students and are in the swimming club. The love story between the introvert Haruka and the kind and cheerful Makoto. How will these 2 end up? What is the dark past of Haruka that makes him put up a barrier so that no one can invade his life?


Today, I saw him again. That smooth black hair that shone under the sunlight, almost covering those blue eyes of his. The first time I saw him, I fell in love with those pair of beautiful blue eyes that seemed to draw me in deeper and deeper. The more I look, the more I am unable to get away. But within those pair of eyes, I see only sorrow and loneliness.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Ohaiyo, Haruka!"

"How can you be so energetic this early in the morning, Makoto?" said Haruka while yawning.

It had been 2 months since I first met Haruka. We are in the same swimming club at our high school. It took me a while to get this close to him. He is the type that does not talk much but when it comes to swimming topics, he becomes very enthusiastic. When I discovered this, I used it to my advantage to get close to him. Now, I could say that we are best friends. We always went home together after the club activities. Sometimes, we would stop by to eat before going back. Although, I am the one closest to him, I still don't know much about Haruka. The different expressions of his, I would like to see them someday. Those sorrow and loneliness in his eyes that he would show from time to time, I would like to be the one that erases them. I wonder when will that time comes?

Xxxxxxxxx

This is the first time I am going to Haruka's house. He texted me this morning telling that he is not coming to school because he caught a fever. So, I am giving him a surprise visit.

"Ding dong!"

After a while, the door opens. Haruka was standing there looking surprised. His hair was messy and his shoulder were exposed because of the baggy shirt his wearing. Thump. Did my heart just skipped a beat? Though he is a guy, he suddenly looks so sexy.

"What are you staring at? I am the one who supposed to be surprised" Haruka said, Shit. I didn't notice that I was staring at him for a while now.

"Oo..Ooh, I came to visit you. I also bring the class material for today. I am such a nice guy, right?" I joked a bit. Haruka gave a slight smile and invited me in.

"Are your parents home? I want to greet them first."

"I live alone."

"Wow, your parents let you live alone eventhough you are still in high school? That's cool man."

"…"

"Haruka?"

"It's not like that. I don't even know who my dad is and my mom went away with some guy. I don't even know where she is"

"Sorry, I didn't know." Shit. Me and my big mouth.

"It's nothing you have to be sorry about. I have been living with my grandmother here, but she passed away few years back. I guess everyone would keep leaving me behind huh" Haruka said with a faint smile.

Once again, I saw that same look in his eyes.

"Haruka, I won't leave you."

Without realizing it, I was already hugging him from behind.

"Makoto, it hurts.."

"Oh, sorry" I didn't noticed that I was hugging him too tightly. I quickly released him. Hope he doesn't freaked out.

Haruka looked down and his face was flushing.

"Haruka, are you okay? You are red."

"Ye..yeah. My temperature hasn't come down yet" he stuttered a bit.

Could it be that he is flustered by what I did just now? Is he embarrassed?

"Why don't you lie down first, I'll go make something for you, I bet you haven't had anything yet, right?"

"Yeah, thanks Makoto."

"Then, I'll be borrowing your kitchen for a while."

Haruka finishes the porridge that I made and took his medicine.

"Then, I will be going home. Just call me if anything happens okay. Make sure you rest properly"

As I was getting up, Haruka tugged the end of my sleeves. When I turned around, he quickly released it. Once again, his face flushed as he looked down. He must have done it unconsciously.

"Do you want me to wait till you are asleep?" I chuckled a bit. He must have felt lonely since I made him remember about the past.

Haruka nodded slowly.

Seeing him so embarrassed, I decided to tease him abit.

"If u make that kind of face while asking me to stay here, I might do something bad to you"

"If it's you, then I don't have to worry. Makoto is very kind and gentle, you won't do things that will hurt me." Haruka said with a beautiful smile that I have not seen before.

Seeing that, I can no longer control this sudden desire within me. I tossed my bag away, and pulled Haruka into my arms.

"Haruka, I like you. I will never leave you. So, can you please be with me?"

"Makoto.."

Haruka returned my embrace. I could tell that he is crying. He must have felt the same towards me. I slowly pulled away and kissed him. His lips were soft, it made me craved for more. I push apart his lips with my tongue and it caused Haruka to let out a small moan. I want to hear more...

To be continued..


End file.
